Torn Between Duty And Emotions
by RaeCarastase
Summary: It was destiny that was leading you to be the subject of everyone's confusion. Did you fall because you were a foolish girl, trying to be a hero? Or did you fall because you strayed from your supposed path? (Reader x Undecided)
1. Ch 1 : Destiny's Path

** Ch 1: Destiny's Path**

Flashes of blue and black illuminated the palace hall as a villainous chuckle resonated the vast spacious area. The shockwave radiated in within the palace walls as the Shadow Duel commenced. The attacks that both opponents threw at each other were somewhat equal, further rendering the duel in an unmoving deadlock. However, the cocky grin that a certain thief held remained on his lips as the current ruler of Egypt stared him down.

"Stop this madness now, Bakura! The evil in you will eventually be vanquished and I shall prevail!" the Nameless Pharaoh yelled, only to be replied with dark laughter from his opponent.

"I see you are as oblivious as ever, Pharaoh. There is no evil or darkness in me as I AM THE DARKNESS ITSELF. You shall pay dearly for all your crimes towards the people of Kul Elna, and I'll start by ridding you of the people you hold dear!" Bakura gnarled with maniacal amusement present on his face.

Blinded by all the light that shone once more, the Pharaoh prepared to counter Bakura's attack. Unbeknownst to the Pharaoh, Bakura was not intending to attack Obelisk as he knew that doing that would only wear both of them out, as their powers were equal. No, what he had in mind was far more sinister and ingenious as it could be the only opportunity he might gain an upper hand at winning this duel. This caused Bakura's smirk to grow wider. As if Bakura's smirk gave him a clue on his actual intentions, his eyes widened only to be struck with pure fear and confusion when he realized what the thief was actually going to do. Bakura's Diabound blasted its 'Helical Shockwave' towards the Sacred Guardians who were unprepared for the attack as they were struck with the same shock the Pharaoh had. The devastation the Egyptian King felt, struck deep into his heart as he watched his loyal servants blasted right in front of his eyes. His violet orbs were wide with dread as he scanned the area, hoping to see that they were able to counter the attack some how.

* * *

Moments passed by and still the dust from the assault had yet to clear. The Pharaoh tightened his fists as he felt rage coursing through his entire being.

"Yes, Pharaoh. How does it feel to have everyone you know taken away from you right before your eyes? Anger? Rage? The need for revenge?" Bakura questioned, mockingly.

"BAKURA! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! Our battle is between you and me!" the enraged Pharaoh bellowed as new negative emotions ran wild within the young king's mind.

"That's where you are wrong again. I had a score to settle with not only you, but with your royal court and this entire blasted Kingdom."

"JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED FOR THE KINGDOM OF EGYPT. AS MUCH AS YOUR VILLAGE WAS UNDESERVINGLY DESTROYED, THIS DOESN'T PARDON YOUR CRIMES!"

"JUSTICE?! HAH! Of course, in your eyes, it was justified for your father to destroy my village because it used to exist OUTSIDE of your little kingdom. To Aknumkanon and the royal court, Kul Elna was of no importance; therefore, it shouldn't matter that the people of said village could be used as a sacrifice! JUSTICE WILL BE ONE OF MY ACHEIVEMENTS WHEN I DO AWAY WITH YOU! So, now Pharaoh let's enjoy the sight of your fallen loved ones, shall we?"

The dust from the assault began to fade away. The sight that the Pharaoh and the Thief King was exposed to surprised them both as the aftermath of Diabound's attack had a different outcome from what was expected or should have happened.

The Sacred Guardians were unharmed, their expressions similar to that of Atem and Bakura. Everyone stared at the space that was unveiled with widened eyes, as there knelt a girl who held her hands above her head. The shadow from her bangs covered her face from their sight, but when she finally looked up at everyone, gasps were heard as everyone in the hall recognized her. Her body was covered with a red aura that surrounded said girl as if her body was bleeding all over. Soon, within a few moments, the crimson glow dissipated as she weakly fell onto the floor, her knees failing her. Said girl was, in fact, bleeding all over as she took the hit that was directed towards the Pharaoh's guardians.

"(Your Name)!" the female Sacred Guardian cried out as she ran towards the severely injured girl. The rest of the guardians followed suit, trying their best to help the fallen young lady.

Although the Pharaoh was relieved that his guardians were safe, his shock still remained when he saw a familiar girl ungracefully sprawled on the floor. Breaking out of his stupor, the Pharaoh sloppily jumped out of his throne and ran to the girl with all his might, hoping he would be able to save her. Bakura on the other hand stared wide-eyed at the face of his bloodied victim.

"(Your Name). It can't be…" Bakura whispered, still in the alarmed state he was put in, unable to sink in the reality of the situation. Betrayal. Out of all the emotions he held, betrayal was what hit him hard as he felt his cold heart shatter.

* * *

"(Your name)! Speak to me!" a certain blue-eyed priest yelled as he nudged your shoulders.

You slowly opened your eyes, seeing all of the people you knew there. The Pharaoh and guardians surrounded you as you attempted to speak. You felt weak in your throat as you coughed.

"What did you do, (Your Name)?" Mahad questioned as he recognized that some form of magic was put to use when you took the attack from Diabound.

"I… I-I… I did what- fate d-destined m-m-me to do," you smiled weakly at Mahad and the rest of the Sacred Court.

"What do you mean, (Your Name)?! You're insane for what you did! You deserve what you are put into now, -!" Priest Seto yelled, surprising everyone as his he face no longer held the cool composure he usually held.

"Stop it, Seto! How could you say that?! RA, DAMN IT! She saved us! She risked her life!" Isis yelled back, again surprising everyone, but she was too saddened to care.

"Seto, (Your Name) faced danger to save your life. The least we can let her do is to hear what she has to say," the Pharaoh stated sternly, also upset with Seto's behavior.

You put up your hand, signaling them to stop arguing amongst themselves, as you needed to explain to them before time ran out. Isis looked at you with a sympathetic look in her face and seemed to know what you were about to say. Seto looked deep into your eyes before staring back at Isis, seeing the knowing look in her face. He growled and was about to speak before Shada stopped him.

"Seto, we need to allow (Your Name) to speak," he told his comrade, putting his hand on Seto's shoulder.

You gratefully glanced towards Shada before taking this opportunity to talk. Taking a deep breath, your voice faltered slightly as you announced what you had to.

"I-I… I did what I was told by the deities of Egypt. My duty is still incomplete, for I shall be back as soon as I'm needed. Right now, destiny will separate us as my path continues elsewhere that will enable the Pharaoh victory to save mankind," you blurted out vaguely as everyone except Isis looked at you in confusion.

"It was Ra who saved you. I needed to be sacrificed as I casted a spell with the help of Ra. I'm too weak to save you on my own. This needed to happen and although it's undesirable, I needed to fulfill my destiny. I can't offer the Pharaoh much help here. But I know my journey will continue. My friends, Ra is with me. And I shall return for the Pharaoh's fight to save mankind," you said before putting a hand on your heart, gesturing that this was a vow that you would keep.

"Mahad, save her! DO SOMETHING! We can't allow her to bleed to death!" Seto looked at the head magician.

"No. We can't interfere with (Your Name)'s decision and fate," Isis said, unbelieving of her own words. As much as she wanted to save her fallen comrade, she knew what was needed to be done as was revealed by her Millennium Necklace.

Everyone looked at Isis like she had lost her mind as she stopped Mahad from treating your injuries. All of the sudden, a shine illuminated from the blood-stained silver bangle that was on your arm. Dizziness fell upon your eyes as you bid farewell with a small smile.

"Farewell…." you said before darkness completely took over your vision.

* * *

Seto smashed his fists against the floor in anger as soon as you drew your last breath. He pulled your body in his lap, as he looked straight at your face.

"You are here to serve the Pharaoh! Wake up! You foolish girl-! You were supposed to stay put in your room when Bakura came!" he growled, unable to face the fact that you were dead.

"You're a weakling, dying like that, " he spoke again to your lifeless body,

"She's not dead," Isis said before she pulled you away from Seto. Isis understood that even if Seto denied it, he was devastated.

"Isis, you knew that this was going to happen! YOUR necklace should have been able to foresee this!"

"And foresee, I did," she replied simply.

"So, you allowed her to die?!"

"Enough, Seto! It is already hard enough that Isis had to carry out what she was ordered to do by Ra. Bakura will pay for his crimes," Atem tried reasoning with Seto, only to be interrupted.

"SIR, Bakura has escaped the palace grounds! " a guard yelled, alarming the whole group.

The group looked towards where Bakura once stood but saw that the thief was indeed gone, once again stealing something precious from this royal court.

Your life.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N : Hello, people J This is my new Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've had a writer's block for about a year now and couldn't write any of my other fics. But recently I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh again and felt the need to make a fic for it and VOILA! Surprisingly, I found myself able to write again! :D I guess I just needed the spark of interest to start writing again. But yeah, this is Chapter one with more to come! It was a bit vague, but I promise it will all make sense later.


	2. Ch 2 : One Soul, Split In Two

**Ch. 2 : Life Of One Soul, Split In Two**

IMPORTANT A/N: Ok, this is where the story might get a little confusing. I am going to switch to 3rd person point-of-view and 2nd person point-of-view in this chapter, for a definite reason. I'm pretty sure it will all make sense later. Look for the next note right at the bottom after reading, so that I can clarify any confusion.

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH.

* * *

"MEN! Stand your ground! Don't let him get away!" a guard yelled as his fellow comrades braced themselves, ready to strike at the escaping intruder.

A brown horse galloped through the city as its rider furiously whipped its reins. The thief who was riding the horse was very much displeased with the current situation but thanks to Diabound, Diabound zapped its 'Helical Shockwave' at the guards, buying him some time to escape. Bakura managed to escape into the darkness as he continued on riding, going further into the desert with only one thing on his mind. The girl that he just killed. Emotions ran through his mind beyond the capacity he usually had to handle, and at that he felt his defensive heart weakening by the emotions that caused his rage to grow. He growled as he hit the horse, causing the horse to gallop faster into the night, disappearing from sight.

* * *

The heat from the desert was visible as hot air rose from the scorching sand. Sweat began to fall down a certain person's face, awakening the unconscious girl from her uncomfortable slumber. The girl opened her eyes slowly as her head pounded painfully. She looked around confused of her surroundings before visions flashed through her eyes. Grabbing her head, she yelled as a bright light blinded her.

"(Your Name)… (Your Name)…." a voice echoed in her mind.

"Who is there?!" the girl cried out, scared and fearful of the voice that called out her name.

Right before her, the voice began to speak again as the glowing light dissipated slightly, but not enough to reveal the figure that was talking to her. The light started to move further and further away from her as if it was expecting her to follow it. (Your Name) trailed after the light like a moth attracted to flame, but it seemed that she couldn't catch up with the speed that the light was travelling at. However, she did not give up; her body moved as if it was in a trance and the trance she was in was way too strong to let her weak knees fail her now. All of the sudden, the light vanished, stopping the young lady dead in her tracks. She panted hard and painfully as her dehydrated throat didn't help but add to the weakness she felt.

Looking around, she was confused as to where she was, her eyes weakly scanning the area. The harsh conditions of the desert added to her tiredness. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she fell to the ground unconscious, the last thing she was able to see was a door on the ground, opening.

* * *

The older Ishtar had felt a strong presence approaching. The thing that deeply concerned her was that she could not sense whether it was a good or evil presence. With her younger brother Marik, slowly turning to the dark side, she could not risk there being more evil that might influence him any further. Opening the door, her shocked blue eyes stared at the girl who was right in front of the Ishtar's hideout. She approached the unconscious girl before, taking a good look at her face. The blue-eyed female, known as Ishizu, then felt her Millennium Necklace flash as it showed her certain revelations of the future and past. Her eyes widened noticeably before staring back at the unknown girl. Catching the silver glint that was clad around he girl's arm, Ishizu's eyes narrowed considerably before she went to get help.

* * *

Warmth surrounded the unconscious girl, and after what seemed like eternity, her eyes opened slowly as her pupils tried adjusting to the light. She was in a dark room with a few brightly lit candles. Sitting up on the bed, she took in the atmosphere, her eyes scanning the room until she found another young lady staring at her. Her eyes widened at the lady as recognition flashed through her dark orbs.

"I-I-Isis?" she called out with a raspy voice as her throat felt like it was on fire.

That lady looked a lot like the female Sacred Guardian she used to know, but at the same time there was something different about her. By the expression she gave her, (your name) knew she was not Isis.

"Isis?" the lady asked, slightly confused before sighing, knowing that you were probably confused.

"There's no need to be frightened. It has been revealed to me that you are (Your Name), am I right?" she asked in a comforting manner.

(Your name) nodded her head meekly, looking at the lady questioningly.

"I am Ishizu. And it seems that destiny has brought you here, away from the ancient past and into the present where you'll fulfill your destiny," she said before a bright light appeared in front of her, blocking her away from sight.

(Your Name) recognized the light that shone, as it was the same light that led her here. Her eyes widened as she saw the deity that was revealed to her as the light slightly dissipated.

"R-R-Ra?" her voice faltered as a comfortable feeling of warmth surrounded her; however, the confusion held on her face remained as she was lifted, suspended in mid-air.

The Sun God noticed the confusion on (your name)'s face, and realized that right now, his revelations might be a little too much for the young girl to handle. However, it had to be done, seeing as it was she who had sworn to do this task as a loyal servant of the royal court.

"My child, your bravery in Egypt has not been in vain; however, your duty is not done. Right now you must do what you are destined to do and fulfill the vow you made to the ancient throne of the Pharaoh," the voice said in a divine but powerful tone.

"My v-vows? The a-a-ancient throne?" she stuttered, still afraid as all of this made no sense to her.

"All has been put to plan, and do you not remember your final words to the Pharaoh? When you took the hit from Diabound, you lost some of your memories. Fortunately, you do remember what happened that night you made your vow, don't you?" Ra asked, as you nodded your head vigorously.

"I remember….. Casting the spell and protecting the Sacred Guardians from the beast…. I casted the spell you told me to do, my Lord. That's all I remember. It's all so confusing. I was attacked and sent here…. It felt like it was just yesterday that I had fallen and saw my life fleeting right before my eyes, but here I am alive…." she muttered.

"You seem to have forgotten some very important things, child. It's up to you to find your memories in this modern world to help the Pharaoh as he has wiped out everything in his own mind. You, on the other hand, HAVE those memories, but will have to remember it with the help of your other half and then, merge," Ra said again with a very serious and commanding tone.

"My other half?" she questioned, even more confused than she already was.

"You are the key to the Pharaoh's victory and memories as you hold the knowledge of the ancient world. You have been transported here, a time where evil will strike harder and even more powerful than it did 5000 years ago. My dear (Your Name), you are now merely a spirit that was transported from the past."

"But my lord! That can't be true! I am here! In body and flesh!" she cried out. But as she looked down, she saw her entire body was nothing more than a translucent figure, scaring her even more.

"LISTEN, CHILD. You are not a complete soul. You are merely half of what you are and were. Your body still lies in the ancient world and unless you fulfill your destiny, it will deplete along with the world. You asked for my guidance? Then go and find your other half and merge to gain your memories!" the God commanded once more, being extremely stern with the stubborn spirit.

Tears fell as she looked at herself, her translucent body floating in the air. She didn't know what to think about this, and she definitely was confused as to what to do next. One moment she was a loyal servant to the Pharaoh, another moment and she was merely a spirit expected to help the Pharaoh save the world. Barely remembering anything, she could not possibly know where to start on her quest. That was when she realized the light disappearing from sight before she yelled out to the deity.

"My Lord, please guide me! How will I find my other half?!" she yelled out as she started to chase the light that seemed to be moving further and further away from her.

" I have said all that needs to be said. Look into your soul… The answer lies within the bangle on your arm…." the voice said, soon becoming inaudible as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The atmosphere soon dimmed down and soon, (Your Name) returned to the same dark room she woke up in earlier. Ishizu was now in front of her with a concerned look on her face. Ishizu stared into (Your Name)'s eyes, trying to read her emotions only to find tears streaming down. Ishizu felt a slight sting in her heart as she saw this seemingly innocent girl cry in front of her. For some reason, Ishizu found that she felt somewhat connected to this girl. It almost felt like they were long lost siblings, sharing a sisterly bond that was formed way back in time; but she knew that she had never met this girl before. Not in this lifetime, at least. Although she felt hesitant to pressure the poor soul, she knew that she needed the explanation to know more about what fate had brought about.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked in a motherly tone, the concern in her eyes staying as she looked at the shaken girl.

"It was Ra…."

* * *

Months passed by, and (your name) was introduced to Ishizu's younger brother and Odion. Although, everyone seemed to get along, the evil within Marik strengthened with the appearance of one of the Pharaoh's loyal servants, namely (Your Name). (Your Name) knew this as well as Ishizu did, but there was barely anything that (your name) could do, as she was merely a spirit. Only reason that the Ishtars could see her was due to the Millenium Items they held. (Your Name) and Ishizu saw that your quest would start very soon with Marik evil side growing stronger, and they knew that it was time. Eventually, Marik had broken his own vow as a tomb keeper, stealing two Egyptian God cards before leaving without a trace.

With all that had happened, Ishizu had made plans of her own to travel to Domino City, and with the guide of her Millenium Necklace it seemed like she was the only pointer that (your name) had that could guide her to seek the path she had to follow.

* * *

On the other side of the world, things seemed to progress as they usually do everyday. The students went to school; employers went to work. Everything seemed normal. Just like every other ordinary day, a girl by the name of (Your Name) walked along the street, making her way to school. This girl was you. You were just an ordinary girl, trying to live life with no hassle, but at the same time, you felt the need to live happily. The brightness evident in your eyes encouraged by-passers to greet you as you smiled warmly back at them.

Sighing, you finally arrived in class, and the sight of your classroom did not surprise you at all. As per usual, a small group was crowded around a single desk, cheering on whomever it was that was playing those overrated card games. Dropping your bagpack on your seat, you continued looking at the small crowd before looking at the joyful expressions they held. You stared longingly before your attention was brought to an albino who walked into class. The albino who walked in was none other than Ryou Bakura.

As much as you'd like to admit that he was an interesting guy, it was weird how he was always so nice and happy even towards people who treated him badly. However, he was certainly known for being absent to class, along with Yugi and his gang, which seemed a little suspicious at times. After all, the lot of them were always away from class, doing who knew what. Probably playing those card games, you thought to yourself.

Bakura noticed that you were staring at him and smiled your way before giving you a little wave. A dust of pink was evident on your cheeks before you looked away, embarrassed. You and Bakura had never really engaged in a conversation, but then again, you barely conversed with anyone.

Slumping down on your chair, you let out a sigh before taking out your books and notes that you copied from last class. You pulled out some of the extra notes you made before looking at the name written on the top; it was Bakura's name. Last week, the teacher instructed you to copy notes for him as he had been missing class for a whole week. Of course, being the kind and helpful soul you were, you did not mind photocopying your notes for him. You even copied a few for Yugi and his friends, but didn't know if it was a little weird that you did that for them when you barely knew them at all.

In general, you were a helpful person, although you liked to hide it a lot. Growing up all alone definitely made you to be the character you were today, and sometimes, you did feel lonely. However, being distant didn't stop you from being nice with others around you. You enjoyed happiness, and as much as you had barely any happiness in life, you knew that you'd be glad to provide it to others by helping and doing what you could. To you, it almost seemed like a duty you had. It was like that part of you was hard-wired into your system. To help others. Although the darkness in you did cause you emotional grief every once in a while, you managed to control the anger and hate that gathered. Much of your past seemed irrelevant to what you were living now, and you never liked looking back. All you had to do was look towards the future, and that was all that mattered to you now.

"Hello, (Your Name)!" a voice called out, bringing you out of your stupor.

Blinking your eyes, you saw the British albino looking at you with his warm brown eyes and a small smile plastered on his face.

"Hi, Bakura," you smiled back.

He peered at the papers you held before blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Hmm, are those for me?" he said before pointing at the notes in your hand.

Looking at the papers you held in your hand, you let out a small laugh before looking back at Bakura.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I haven't seen Ryou Bakura in ages!" you said, joking about his constant absence from class.

He laughed light-heartedly before scratching the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, I have been away for a bit, haven't I? But it's a good thing I'm here now."

"Yeah, here you go. I was just teasing. I don't need these anyways," you said before handing over his notes.

"Thank you, (your name). By the way, we haven't talked to each other before, have we now?" he asked, hinting that it is the first time the both of you are actually conversing with each other.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't. I guess, I'm a little to quiet for my own good," you said before pouting.

Smiling warmly, he looked through his notes before looking back at you.

"Well, it was nice finally talking to you! And thank you for making copies of these notes for me. I really appreciate it," he said, his smile never leaving his face.

"It was no problem, Bakura," you replied, just as friendly as the person thanking you.

* * *

The day went by and as you predicted, another boring day. The school bells rang, and students fled out of the school doors as if their lives depended on it. You stood up before grabbing your bag as you saw a familiar group that stayed back in class. Looking at the tri-coloured haired boy specifically, you watched as he packed up his belongings when his mysterious pyramid-shaped necklace shone. Staring at the ornament, you felt your arm twitch from underneath your shirt. While the twitching of you arm distracted you, you failed to recognize the group walking towards the door you were currently standing by. Soon enough, the group was right in front of you, causing you to look at them.

"Um, hi?" you greeted awkwardly, not knowing what to say at this point.

For some reason, Yugi grew about a few inches taller and seemed a little more serious than he did just a moment ago which confused you to no end.

"Oh hey, (your name)! We wanted to thank you for the notes you copied for us! Bakura gave them to us, saying that you made them," the blue-eyed brunette, you recognized as Tea, exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" your eyes lit up in recognition before you continued speaking, "it was no problem at all. I barely had anything to do at the time anyways," you replied, shifting your gaze from Yugi to Tea.

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Yugi giving you a weird look as if he was trying to figure you out and you found that quite discomforting.

"Right on! Well, we always notice ya hanging by yerself'. Why don't ya head to Yugi's with us? We've got loads of Duel Monsters cards there!" the loud blonde guy, Joey, said.

"Ermmm…. I don't know…." you thought out loud, "Not really a big fan of Duel Monsters…."

"WHAT?! Ya' can't be serious?! Ya' definitely have to come over to Yugi's now! We'll make you a duel addict right away!" Joey exclaimed in a very outgoing manner, being the sociable person he was.

You thought for a moment and looked back at Yugi; his expression didn't falter the slightest bit. Sweatdropping, you stared back at the tri-coloured haired boy once more before looking back at Joey.

"Erm, well, I guess…. I don't have much to do this evening… So, only if Yugi's ok with it….." you said glancing back at Yugi.

"Of course," Yugi said, giving a small smile, which slightly surprised you, to say the least…

The intensity of his eyes bore into your own as you felt a certain vibe from him. It was mysterious and almost spine curling. But before you knew it his eyes turned rather innocent again. Wait, innocent? You shook your head and looked at Yugi again and saw that his expression was completely different now. He also shrunk a few inches, and now you were officially confused.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for?! Let's head over to Yugi's then," Tristan said, breaking the awkward silence.

A jet plane has just landed from Cairo to Domino Airport. The female Egyptian tomb keeper opened her eyes as she stared out of the window.

"The time has come, (your name)," Ishizu mentioned to the spirit of the girl who sat beside her as she saw the silver bangle glow again, "we are now in Domino City."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: Ok, yes there are two you(s) in the story. I know it seems confusing, but please bear with me until the next chapter is out. I hope to get the explanations out in the next chapter if possible, so that I don't keep you guys guessing. Alright, hope you enjoyed it! And FEEDBACK IS DEFINITELY APPRECIATED :)


End file.
